Fireworks Of Love!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Everyone Is Celebrating 4th of July That is everyone besides Dick And Zatanna. Hinted of Super Canary Mainly Chalant! Rated M for little Smut here and there!


"Happy 4th of July guys!" a young blonde girl jumped out in front two of her friends, looking rather happy.

"Cassie it's just the 4th of July!" a tall dark middle aged teenager replied back to Cassie.

"Oh come on Kaldur she's just being herself and trying to cheer us up!" Kaldur's girlfriend playfully slapped him on the back.

"Sorry Cassie, happy 4th of July. Happy now Raquel?" He kissed her cheek, Cassie made a disturbing look.

"Yes. Cassie where's everyone else?" Raquel asked putting her hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie put her hand on her head, and said

"I think their at the beach." She followed Raquel and Kaldur to the cave entrance.

**The Beach**

"Wally!" A blonde beautiful, standing over her boyfriend and slapped him to get up.

"Alright, alright! Geez Artemis." Artemis helped him up, and walking toward where the team was. They were watching the new team playing in the water, or bugging Batman and The League. It felt weird seeing their mentors wearing bikini's or swim trunks. Of course the men were either surfing or playing football. The girls tanning or laughing at the men.

"Hey have you guys seen Zatanna or Dick?" Wally looked at M'Gann, who was laughing at La'Gaan.

"No, I think Dick's busy with something and Zee, I don't know where she is." M'Gann walked off toward La'Gaan, she kissed him. Conner watched them sucking each other's face until he felt arms wrapped around his biceps.

"Why the long face, sweetie?" Conner's hand ran threw her blonde hair. Smiling at her, he kissed her lips. Thanks to Wally, Artemis, Raquel, and Kaldur who stood in front of them, they could kiss without The League or anyone else knowing Dinah and Conner were in a relationship.

"Nothing now that you're here." Conner wrapped his arm around her waist, the four teenagers laughed, at the two lovers.

"Dinah you know where Dick and Zatanna are?" Dinah lifted her head off Conner's shoulder.

"Yeah they're on a mission." Their mouths gaped open, looking at her.

"Does everyone know?" Artemis asked Dinah, looking at The League and the loud teenagers.

Dinah sighed and looked at them "No. Don't worry I'm sure Dick and Zee are fine." She nuzzled her head in Conner's neck and watched the kids messing around.

**Somewhere In Metropolis, In a Warehouse**

"You really think you can catch me? Boy blunder!"A crazy man with clown make up laughed shooting at the young teenager hiding behind a big crate.

"What do we do now; Deathstroke is here too, waiting outside." Asked a woman with dark black wavy hair looking around the other side of the crate.

"I don't know Zee." The boy looked down at the ground, and then he looked at the beautiful girl. She looked back at him. "Zee you think you can tie him up so I can take down Deathstroke?" Zatanna looked at him and said

"But Deathstroke is outside." Zatanna saw him point up to where Deathstroke was. "Great! Sure why not." She threw her arms up in the air in frustration, "Dick you go in front of me. Ok?" Dick grabbed her hand, and threw a disc bomb at the two villains. "Tekcajtiarts!" She chanted out a spell, Joker was in a strait jacket now. She looked at saw Dick having trouble with Deathstroke. "Eit Ekortshtead pu." Deathstroke got tied up quicker than The Joker did.

"Thanks Zee." Zatanna helped him up, and dusted the dirt off of him. Dick got closer to her, she stepped back and spoke up

"Maybe we should get back." She turned her back on him, and began walking to where his motorbike was.

"Err… Right." He got on, Zatanna did after him wrapping her arms around his waist. Even though they broke up he didn't mind her arms there, Zatanna did mind. She didn't hate him she just felt like he kept pushing her away from her. They broke it off in 2013 on Thanksgiving, both of them rarely talked to each other.

**The Cave**

"I'm going to my room unless it's taken." She walked pasted Dick. She didn't even look at him.

"No I told them not to take those rooms." Dick looked down at the ground, Dick saw Dana walk in. "Hey Dana if you're going out to the beach tell them we're back." Dick walked off not even looking at his best friend. Dana knew about the break up, Zatanna came to her house and cried for hours. Saying how stupid she was for breaking up with him Dana knew how she felt; Dana had to leave her boyfriend too.

**The Beach**

"Hey guys." Dana looked at her friends, she didn't look like herself. She saw Superman looking at her, he turned his head and looked at Barda.

"Barda, your daughters here." He looked at Barda and saw her look at Dana and smile. Barda walked up to her daughter and hugged her, but only for a second.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Barda glanced at Wally, Artemis, Raquel, Kaldur, Conner, and Dinah.

"It's just I saw Dick and Zatanna, oh yeah their back." She looked at the ground moving her foot around in the soft hot sand.

"You're still upset aren't you?" Kaldur placed his hand on her shoulder. Dana nodded, she hated the fact that when Barbra joined the team they started to fall apart. Dana hugged her mom tight letting the tears roll down her cheeks. _Damn she's still upset about Zee and Dick and her and her boyfriend too._

"It's alright kiddo I'm sure they'll figure out something." She kissed her daughter on the head, looking at the team who were shocked, to see Dana like this. No one had ever seen Dana like this besides Dinah, Diana, and Shayera have seen her cry. Dana wiped her eyes and looked at the kids playing pranks on Bruce, she laughed.

"It's good to be home." Dana looked at Diana and smiled at her, watching her and Cassie wrestling with Clark.

**The Cave **

Dick was couldn't stop thinking about Zatanna. He felt like a jerk for hurting her, and how he only thought about himself all these years. He stopped when he heard crying coming from Zatanna's old room. He opened to see Zatanna crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears rolled down her cheeks. He walked up to her and hugged her tight not wanting to let go of her. She let in all out, her room filled with her crying _Great job Dick look what you did to her! I'm such a screw up! _Dick had looked to see Zee lift up her head, she stopped crying but her eyes were still watery.

"Zee, I'm sorry I hurt you. Again." He got closer to her, he felt her hand cup his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him. He gave in right away, pressed his lips against her cherry read lips. He opened his mouth, her tongue bullied his around. He heard her moan in his mouth, he moved her to her old bed, were they first had sex. Remembering how silly they were, how he_ loved_ her. He never forgot the day they did it, on her birthday when she turned sixteen. She laid on the bed grabbing Dick closer to her, Dick placed both arms over head. Zatanna moved her hand to where his mask was. Dick grabbed her hand, but let her remove his mask. Looking at his blue eyes she kissed him again, but this time with more force.

**The Beach**

"What time is it?" Wally yelled he enjoyed watching the fireworks, on the beach it was fun.

"Time for you to get a watch babe." Artemis kissed him, Wally started shoving his face with food. Artemis and M'Gann laughed at him pointing at him. Food got all over the place because of Wally and Bart. Diana, Clark, and Bruce watched Cassie messing around with Dana. Donna watched too, laughing and commenting how Cassie can take you down. Dana noted that she was way too rough to actually wrestle Cassie. Of course Dana and Donna 'got in to it' by tackling each other and making fun of each other.

"I haven't seen those two like that even since they were kids." Dian laughed looking at Barda, "Hey Barda when was the last time you and I were like that?" that made everyone stare at Diana and Barda, even Dana and Donna stopped.

"We were always like that, before I had Dana." Barda looked at her daughter who was sitting on Donna's back.

"Get off me!" Donna looked at Dana who was smiling like hell.

"I win!" Dana helped her sister up and playfully punched her on the arm.

**Zatanna's room**

Dick moved his mouth to her exposed stomach, Zatanna giggled. Placing her hands on his exposed shoulders, she moan when he moved further down.

"Mmm Dick." She tilted her head back. She felt his tongue move into her, running her fingers threw his hair. Dick's tongue moved deeper into her, he moved his head and looked at her.

"Stopping so soon, Dickie?" She looked at him, his eyes melted with hers. He laughed and asked her

"You sure you want to do this?" he leaned closer to her, hoping she would say yes.

Zatanna laughed "I've been ready Dickie." She teased him again. With that he opened her legs, he slid his cock in her wet pussy, and she tilted her head back, moaning loud. Dick moved slowly, moving his mouth on her sweaty neck. Licking her neck her hands massaged his scalp, moaning in his ear,

"Dick. Mmm….. Faster… Faster….." she bucked her hips against him, Dick moved faster, thrusting harder into her core. Zee wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Dick sat up with her still cling on to him, his muscular arms wrapped around her body thrusting himself even harder.

**The Beach**

"Hey guys it's starting!" Jamie and Cassie yelled to the team pointing at the fireworks people where setting off.

"Finally!" Wally watched the colors explode in the air. They were really loud and brighter this year. Clark bought them all sparklers, and noise makers for the new team. Bart took so many sparklers and ran fast to make a beautiful fire show. It got quiet, people loved setting of the loud and big ones when people least expected them. The new team members looked up at saw one go up really high and explode followed by more and more. The league and the old team watched them all fall in the ocean, and watching as it sparkled against the water when the sparks fell.

**Zatanna's Room**

"Mmmmm….. Dick…. Ohhh." Clawing at his back her nails dug into him. She threw her head back against the pillow moaning loud. She gasped when she felt him thrusting faster and harder each time. She felt her climax coming close and closer. "Dick… I think I-I'm about… Ahhh… Mmmmm…. Dick…. I-I'm going t-to cum!" He thrusted deeper into her, her walls tightened around his hard member. "Ohhh….. Dick!" she cried out his name biting down on his shoulder. He thrusted himself one last time before he released inside of her. Dick landed right next to her, panting and trying to catch his breath. Zatanna and him never had sex that long, they had been doing it for two hours straight without stopping.

**The Beach**

Dana looked at Conner whose face was in horror from hearing Zatanna and Dick screwing each other. Dana laughed and put her hand on his shoulder and said

"I feel bad for you." She got up and walked toward Dinah was, talking to her mother and Diana and Shayera. Conner just looked at her and laughed looking at Dinah who gave a seductive smile.

**Zatanna's Room **

Zatanna moved her body close to Dick's body, and nuzzled her head in his neck. Dick moved up more, and moved Zee on top of him. Her chest pressed up against his.

"Dick, I'm sorry." Zatanna looked up to see him smiling her eyes were getting watery, again.

"No I should I hurt Zee." He moved her hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean we're back together?" she heard him laugh, she punched his chest. Dick rolled over groaning and said

"Ow that hurt! Man you got a hard it Zee," "And we never broke up Zee, but yes we ARE back together." He laid back down; Zatanna placed her head on his chest.

"Love you Dick." She kissed his chest.

"You too." Dick saw his phone go off "Great what does Dana want now?" Dick laughed, and Zatanna lifted her head and asked

"What did she say?" Zatanna took a look at the text message and it said

**You guys scared Conner he heard you guys! Again.**

"Poor Conner." Zee moved back where she was and looked at Dick who was blushing like hell. _Oh great Dick won't forget this moment now._ Zee laughed and looked at the ceiling.

**I Had the Sudden Urge to right about My BBIES! I Hope Zee and Dick Are together still. If they're Not I'm Blaming It On Batgirl and I Will kill her!**

**So I was listening to three songs while writing this story. **

**The beach= From now on from the Breaking Dawn PT1 Soundtrack**

**Zatanna's Room when she was crying= The Scientist from Coldplay!**

**Zatanna's Room When they Finished= The Lion fell in love with the lamb From Twilight Movie!**

**Ok and I didn't go into detail at all! *Cries!***


End file.
